As a method and standard for transmitting video, audio (voice) and control signals, the High-definition Digital Media Interface (HDMI) (Registered Trademark) standard and HDMI cables are widespread.
However, a band becomes insufficient for a video signal conforming to a new video standard which uses a signal of four times or sixteen times the band of current full-high-definition (1920×1080 pixels). On the other hand, although a dedicated transmission standard and dedicated transmission cables can be used, compatibility with the current HDMI standard and current transmission cables will be lost.